


Mauvais [Zourry one shot]

by Silenceissexy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, BoyxBoy, Dark, Dark Zayn, Death, Fantasy, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Sassy Louis, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Zourry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenceissexy/pseuds/Silenceissexy
Summary: Harry jest wampirem, Liam jest wampirem, Niall jest wampirem.Louis... już jutro ma zamiar się nim stać.Ale zanim to nastąpi, wiele może się wydarzyć.Zwłaszcza, gdy na ich drodze staje sam Mistrz.





	Mauvais [Zourry one shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Krótka historia napisana z nudów :)  
> Miłego czytania x

\- Harreh zróbmy to w końcu, naprawdę dłużej tego nie zniosę - zawyłem żałośnie rzucając się na ogromne łoże. - Zaraz przez nich oszaleję!

Mój kutas był tak twardy, że gdyby mój chłopak wydał mi rozkaz, że mam dojść tu i teraz, nie stanowiłoby to dla mnie najmniejszego problemu.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nic z tego. Znasz zasady.

Tak znam…

Pierdolone wampiry i ich pierdolone zasady. Tak się akurat składało, że następnej nocy miałem stać się jednym z nich. I w końcu, wreszcie i nareszcie mieliśmy z Harrym połączyć się krwią na wieki wieków. Amen.

_\- Taaak właśnie tam…och tak, robisz to tak dobrze!_  - usłyszeliśmy zza ściany.

Spojrzałem na Harry’ego z miną mordercy.

\- Kurwa mać! Ileż można?! Pieprzą się od dwóch jebanych godzin! - mój głos bardziej przypominał płacz. Zaczynałem tracić nerwy. - Może idź i im kurwa pomóż czy coś?

Wampir, który do tej pory stał z głową opartą o drzwi szafy, gwałtownie odwrócił się w moją stronę. Jego oczy były czarne, a kły widoczne. Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- A czy ty myślisz, że mi jest łatwo? - warknął. - Weź pod uwagę, że mam o wiele lepszy słuch niż ty! Słyszę dosłownie wszystko. WSZYSTKO - podkreślił.

Dobiegł nas donośny śmiech drugiego wampira. Dupek. W tym momencie zaczynałem rozumieć co sprawiło, że Harry tuż po ich spiknięciu się, zdecydował, że chce ze mną zamieszkać. Wtedy było to dla mnie trochę szybkie i pochopne, przecież byli jak bracia i mieszkali ze sobą od kilku wieków, a mnie znał raptem miesiąc. Teraz już wiedziałem…

_\- Mocniej, mocniej, mooooocniej! Pieprzysz mnie tak dobrze…_

_\- Lubisz to? Lubisz jak tatuś jest dla ciebie taki ostry?_

_\- Taktaktak…_

_\- Co tak?!_

_\- Taaaak tatusiuu, aaach!_

Nie, nie, nieeee! Wyskoczyłem z łóżka jak oparzony i pognałem w kierunku drzwi. Ja ich po prostu zabiję, tyle że tym razem zginą śmiercią ostateczną. Penis prawie rozsadzał mi bokserki. Harry złapał mnie za ramiona i bez najmniejszego wysiłku przeniósł z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Harry… - zajęczałem desperacko, próbując za wszelką cenę go na siebie wciągnąć. - Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Co tylko zechcesz tylko mnie dotknij, proszę.

\- Lou… - wyszeptał.

\- Nawet  _to_  o co mnie tak długo prosisz… - jak to mówią, kto nie ryzykuje ten nie ma.

Zawisł nade mną, a jego kły zaczęły zbliżać się niebezpiecznie do mojej szyi. Poczułem przyjemne ciepło w podbrzuszu. Zaraz dojdę, zaraz dojdę…

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się szeroko. Nawet nie zdążyłem zarejestrować kiedy Liam zepchnął ze mnie Harry’ego.

\- Stary co ty odpierdalasz? Spuścić cię na chwilę z oczu - Liam zlustrował mnie od góry do dołu, zatrzymując wzrok na moim gigantycznym problemie.

\- A propo spuszczania, raczyliście już skończyć? - wysyczał Harry rozmasowując ramię, którym przywalił w ścianę. 

Liam był tylko o rok starszym wampirem niż on, ale w przypadku ich rasy robiło to dużą różnicę. 

\- Przez waszą dwójkę prawie go przeleciałem, a doskonale wiesz czym by to się dla mnie skończyło.

Payne w dalszym ciągu stał bez ruchu wpatrując się we mnie. Przykryłem się kołdrą, choć wiedziałem, że on i tak doskonale czuje moje podniecenie.

\- Jeszcze ci mało?! - pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. - Niall, kurwa zabierz stąd swojego faceta, zanim odwalimy tu trójkącik!

Po sekundzie w progu stanął Niall. Od dziś Niall Porno Queen Horan. Zarówno on jak i jego wampir, nie pofatygowali się, żeby cokolwiek na siebie włożyć. Powiedzenie, że wyglądał jak totalny bałagan nawet w jednym procencie nie oddawało tego, jak zniszczył go Liam. Blondyn był nowy, stał się wampirem zaledwie rok temu. Spojrzał na mnie a jego twarz od razu stężała. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi.

Co do kurwy?!

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że leżę półnagi z ociekającym kutasem, a przede mną stoi trójka napalonych wampirów. Sytuacja przedstawiała się z lekka nieciekawie. Wampiry to typowi hedoniści, liczy się dla nich przede wszystkim własna przyjemność bez względu na konsekwencje. Przez dwa lata związku z Harrym zdążyłem się sporo o nich dowiedzieć. Wiedziałem też, że mój strach jedynie ich podnieci, więc zerwałem się na równe nogi i zacząłem się drzeć na całe gardło.

\- Niall bawił się ze mną w Kena i Barbie! I zawsze chciał być Barbie, bo ona ma takie piękne, różowe sukienki! A raz jak był mały i nie chciałem się z nim podzielić słodyczami, to ze złości narobił w gacie i ukrył je w lodówce!

Trafiony zatopiony! Wampiry w szoku pootwierały usta, a wszelki mrok opuścił ich oczy. Byłem uratowany.

\- A teraz spierdalajcie! Wszyscy. Tak Harry, ty również, chcę zostać sam. No już! – ponagliłem ich i po chwili ociągania wyszli z pokoju.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, choć wiedziałem, że Niall mi tego nie daruje. Fakt, że był moim najbliższym kuzynem, nic nie znaczył przy upokorzeniu jakiego właśnie doświadczył. I to przy swoim stwórcy. Wybacz Ni, nie miałem tak jakby innego wyjścia. Podszedłem do szafki i wyjąłem czarne dresowe spodnie. Ubrałem je, po czym usiadłem na parapecie i zacząłem rozmyślać nad jutrem.

W dniu jutrzejszym przestanę być człowiekiem. Jezu. Marzyłem o tym dniu dwa pieprzone lata.

Zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że obaj z Niallem w tym samym czasie przenieśliśmy się do Londynu. Zrządzenie losu albo przeznaczenie, jak zwał tak zwał. W każdym razie, zajęliśmy niewielkie, acz przytulne mieszkanie na poddaszu i rozpoczęliśmy nasze kariery. On w biurze jako asystent dyrektora w wielkiej zagranicznej korporacji, ja jako barman w wielkim… eee, barze.

Tak się zdarzyło, że pewnego wieczora do baru wszedł Harry. Od razu zwróciłem na niego uwagę, wysoki, przystojny, kaskada brązowych loków opadała mu na ramiona. Ale jego oczy, o kurwa jego oczy. Były szmaragdowe i przysięgam, że od razu w nich utonąłem. Fakt, że niedługi czas później dowiedziałem się o istnieniu wampirów, totalnie mnie zaszokował, jednakże dobry seks pozwolił mi na sprawne pogodzenie się z tym tematem.

Po trzech tygodniach nieustannego dulczenia ze strony Nialla, postanowiłem ich ze sobą zapoznać. Harry nie był tym faktem zachwycony, gdyż jak wiadomo wampiry pilnie strzegą swojej tajemnicy. Ludzie, którzy nie należą do konkretnego wampira, nie mają prawa w ogóle wiedzieć o ich istnieniu. Wampirowi, który złamie to prawo grozi uwięzienie w trumnie na bardzo długi czas, a ów śmiertelnik zostaje zabity. Harry naprawdę sporo ryzykował, ale jako że poręczyłem za Nialla własną głową przed jego starszym bratem postanowił się zgodzić. Liam oczywiście nie był jego rodzonym bratem, mieli po prostu wspólnego stwórcę. Spotkaliśmy się w czwórkę i tadam oto jesteśmy. Jedna wielka kochająca się rodzinka.

***

Wieczór zastał mnie zdecydowanie za wcześnie i poczułem jak Harry delikatnie smyra mnie po plecach.

\- Kochanie wstawaj, już czas - wyszeptał delikatnie.

Przewróciłem się na plecy i spojrzałem w jego wielkie oczy z wyrzutem. Natychmiast mnie pocałował.

\- Lou, przepraszam. Tak mi przykro za wczoraj, ja…

\- Cicho już. Nic się nie stało. To wszystko wina tych napalonych prosiaków - westchnąłem.

\- Pierdol się Tomlinson! Grabisz sobie, jakbyś nie miał u mnie już wystarczająco przejebane! - głos mojego kuzyna niósł się po korytarzu.

Czy ja już wspominałem jak wkurwia mnie ich znakomity słuch? Zero prywatności.

Przeciągnąłem się i wstałem z łoża z zamiarem udania się do łazienki, gdy mój wzrok napotkał otwarte drzwi szafy. Był na nich zahaczony wieszak, a na nim spoczywała czarna peleryna z kapturem i chyba dostrzegłem czerwoną podszewkę. Spojrzałem na Harry’ego zaskoczony.

\- To twój dzisiejszy strój kochanie.

\- Aha – wszelkie pytania są tu raczej zbędne.

Wziąłem porządny gorący prysznic, dopełniłem wszelkich wymaganych kosmetycznych formalności i wyszedłem do pokoju.

Harry siedział w fotelu i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Otworzyłem więc torbę, której oczywiście nie rozpakowałem, bo po co i znalazłem ukochane czarne rurki i białą koszulkę.

\- Co ty robisz? - usłyszałem.

\- To co widać, zamierzam się ubrać.

\- Przecież twoje ubranie wisi na wieszaku - odparł już lekko sfrustrowany.

Podszedłem do szafy i przyjrzałem się  _ubraniu_. Z reguły nie zadaję pytań i w wiele rzeczy staram się nie wnikać, ale tym razem jakoś nie mogę się powstrzymać.

\- Tutaj jest tylko peleryna Harry…

\- No wiem.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam paradować przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi w samym  _tym_? - wskazałem palcem na delikatny materiał. Jeszcze byłem spokojny.

\- Nie ludźmi a wampirami Louis. U nas nagość postrzegana jest inaczej niż u ludzi. - powiedział, jakby to, że mam dziś wystąpić praktycznie z wackiem na wierzchu, było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

\- Harry, czy mogę chociaż włożyć bieliznę? - spytałem, choć tak naprawdę znałem już odpowiedź.

Podszedł do mnie i objął mnie w talii.

\- Przykro mi skarbie - wymruczał w moje włosy. - Obiecuję ci, że będzie warto przez to wszystko przejść. Pomyśl, będziemy już na zawsze razem. Tylko ty i ja Lou.

Przyjrzałem się uważnie jego twarzy i… ta pewność siebie, której teraz u niego poszukiwałem, skryła się za czymś. Za czymś mrocznym. Coś było nie tak, ale nie wiedziałem co. I tak nie było sensu pytać. Chwyciłem go za koszulę i przyciągnąłem do pocałunku. Harry przymknął oczy i zamruczał. Jego język przesunął się po mojej dolnej wardze, prosił o dostęp do środka. Jak zwykle nie potrafiłem mu się oprzeć. Całowaliśmy się namiętnie, ale delikatnie. Jakby miał to być nasz ostatni raz. I w sumie miał nim być.

Harry oderwał się ode mnie gwałtownie, jego kły były wysunięte.

\- Ubieraj się, mamy pięć minut - powiedział.

Pięć minut, świetnie. Po prostu cudownie. Kroczenie na golasa w samej pelerynie, widocznie nie byłoby wystarczająco kompromitujące. Za to teraz, kroczenie w niej ze stojącym z podniecenia kutasem, zapewni mi miejsce w czołówce najbardziej żenujących sytuacji ever.

Cały czerwony na twarzy, wdziałem ciuch i szybko wyszliśmy na korytarz. Liam i Niall już na nas czekali. Mieli na sobie eleganckie czarne garnitury, a w dłoniach trzymali swoje szaty. Zakipiałem ze złości na widok drwiącego uśmieszku blondyna.

\- Zamknij się - warknąłem i bez słowa ruszyłem do limuzyny, która już za nami czekała. “Gwardia dba o swoich”, pomyślałem.

Gdy tylko wsiedliśmy do samochodu, założono mi na oczy opaskę. Harry całą drogę trzymał mnie za rękę. Mimo, że wampiry doskonale potrafią ukrywać emocje, jakoś wyczuwałem jego zdenerwowanie.

Jechaliśmy niecałą godzinę, a ze względu na panującą ciszę trochę zachciało mi się spać. Niepokoił mnie fakt, że siedzący naprzeciwko mnie Niall, nie odezwał się ani słowem. To na pewno nie było normalne.

Nagle limuzyna stanęła i ktoś wyciągnął mnie na zewnątrz. Zdenerwowałem się, nie czując dotyku dłoni Harry’ego.

Zaczęliśmy wchodzić po schodach. Zewsząd słyszałem szepty, kroki i coś jakby zduszony krzyk. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Jedną ręką wciąż ściskałem pelerynę chcąc jak najlepiej osłonić się przed wzrokiem innych. Osoba, która mnie prowadziła przystanęła.

\- Nie ruszaj się - usłyszałem. Głos tego człowieka sprawił, że skuliłem się w sobie. Przypominał warkot zwierzęcia.

Posłusznie stałem, starając się skupić na czymkolwiek innym niż moje obecne położenie.  _Harry_. Zacząłem myśleć o Harrym. O tym jaki był cudowny, jak mnie rozpieszczał i sprawiał, że czułem się jego całym światem. A przecież byłem, jestem tylko człowiekiem. Moje krótkie i kruche życie nie znaczyło nic, w porównaniu do jego przeżytych lat. Na swojego towarzysza mógł wybrać dosłownie każdego, a jednak czekał na mnie.

\- Witajcie - bardziej poczułem, niż usłyszałem.

Czyjeś dłonie natychmiast zdjęły mi opaskę. Moje oczy nie musiały się odzwyczajać od ciemności, gdyż jedynym co dawało światło w tym pomieszczeniu był stos zapalonych świec umieszczonych przed postacią odzianą w czerń. Jego twarz skrywała się pod długim kapturem. Rozejrzałem się po sali. Była w kształcie okręgu, ogromna i swoim klimatem trochę przypominająca kościół. Tyle, że bez okien.

Wraz ze mną, stało pięciu mężczyzn i cztery kobiety. Jako jedyny starałem się zakryć. Bezwstydnicy.

\- Drodzy bracia, zaczynamy - postać w czerni przemówiła ponownie.

Odkrył twarz, a moim oczom ukazały się niesamowite czekoladowe oczy, śniada cera i idealnie skrojone kości policzkowe. Podczas, gdy mój Harry zawsze trochę przypominał mi anioła, wiecie te loczki, ten mężczyzna o czarnych włosach był diabłem. Rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych, a ja spuściłem wzrok. Poczułem jak mój penis zaczął drgać. Cholera, to niemożliwe. Co pomyśli o mnie Harry?

Z paniką podniosłem głowę i zacząłem go szukać. Nic z tego, wszyscy poza kandydatami i brunetem byli osłonięci kapturami.

\- Czy poświadczacie za czystość waszych dzieci? - zapytał.

\- Tak - odpowiedź wampirów rozniosła się po pomieszczeniu.

Nogi zaczęły mi lekko dygotać. Pamiętam jak Harry miesiąc temu wziął mnie na rozmowę i powiedział, że od tego dnia nie możemy się ze sobą kochać, jak również on nie może się mną pożywiać. Skończyło się to ogromną awanturą i tygodniowym milczeniem, ale w końcu Niallowi udało się do mnie dotrzeć i mimo, iż nie powinien, to przyznał, że z nim było tak samo. Temat przemiany ludzi w wampiry, był tematem tabu. Nie wolno było pisnąć słówka, o choćby najdrobniejszym szczególe tego wydarzenia.

Nagle za mężczyzną pojawiły się dwie postacie, trzymające za ręce nagą dziewczynę. Była śliczna, długie blond włosy opadały na jej piersi. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

\- Boże, błagam pomóżcie mi - jej głos odbił się głęboko w mojej głowie. - Nie róbcie mi krzywdy, błagam.

Dziewczyna spostrzegła nasze twarze, jej wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie.

\- Pomocy! Ratuj mnie! - zaszlochała.

Kurwa mać!

W panice spojrzałem na ludzi obok mnie. Wszyscy wyglądali żałośnie, jakby za chwilę mieli się rozpłakać. Jeden z mężczyzn, ten najbliżej mnie zrobił krok do przodu. Na ten gest wydarzyło się zbyt wiele rzeczy na raz, żebym mógł to ogarnąć. Nastąpił przeraźliwy huk. Jeden z wampirów wzbił się w powietrze, zmierzając w kierunku chłopaka, lecz w ułamku sekundy został zdekapitowany przez swojego pobratymcę. Chłopak obok mnie zdążył krzyknąć i po chwili leżał martwy u mych stóp.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie, przez chwilę myślałem, że zemdleję. Doskonale wiedziałem, że jego wystąpienie do przodu nastąpiło tuż przed moim. Ten wampir na pewno był jego towarzyszem.

I to mnie otrzeźwiło. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli nawalę, Harry przypłaci to życiem. Muszę być silny dla niego. Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów, przymknąłem oczy i gdy je otworzyłem zarówno wampira, jak i martwego chłopaka już nie było. W uszach mi dzwoniło i dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że to przez krzyk tej dziewczyny. Cały czas płakała i próbowała się wyswobodzić. Brunet odwrócił się w jej stronę i coś wyszeptał. Nastała cisza.

Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta, wpatrując się w niego jak w obrazek. Ten wyswobodził ją z rąk dwójki mężczyzn i przesunął swoimi dłoni wzdłuż jej ciała, kciukami drażniąc sutki.

\- Chcesz tego? - usłyszałem.

\- Tak.

Momentalnie wgryzł się w jej szyję. Blondynka wygięła ciało w ekstazie, jęcząc przeciągle. Tak bardzo nie chciałem tego słyszeć. Po sali przebiegł głośny pomruk pozostałych wampirów.

Kiedy skończył się nią pożywiać, odłożył ją delikatnie na ziemię za sobą. Nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić czy żyje. Jeśli tak, to pewnie ledwo.

\- A teraz nastąpi moment, na który wszyscy tak długo czekaliśmy. Wśród waszych wybranków znajduje się osoba, która dostąpi zaszczytu przemiany z mojej ręki i tym samym stanie się moim dzieckiem.

Co?! Nie, to nie może być prawdą. Harry ty kutasie, wiedziałeś… Gdyby pisnął choć słówko. Poczułem łzy napływające do oczu. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do nas i każdą osobę obchodził dookoła. Miałem wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. W końcu podszedł do mnie. Z całych sił powstrzymywałem się od ucieczki, gdy nagle to poczułem. Delikatny zapach kwiatów, cytrusy, wanilia. Gwałtownie zamrugałem i odnalazłem jego spojrzenie. Był niesamowity, obezwładnił moje myśli. Gdyby kazał mi klęknąć tu i teraz i mu obciągnąć, zrobiłbym to bez wahania.

_Harry_.

Kurwa nie! Potrząsnąłem głową a z moich ust wyrwało się krótkie: “Nie”. Brunet zrobił krok w tył, a jego oczy wyrażały głębokie zdumienie.

\- Czyj? - zapytał wciąż mi się przyglądając.

\- Mój - usłyszałem głos Harry’ego.

Świetnie. Louis i jego niewyparzona gęba zawsze do usług.

Postać, która zapewne była Harrym podeszła do mnie, objęła mnie ramieniem i wyprowadziła z sali. Za nami podążyło kilkoro wampirów. Weszliśmy do pokoju, pozostali czekali na zewnątrz. Harry natychmiast zdjął kaptur i mocno mnie przytulił. Dygotałem jak osika.

\- Lou wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Pójdę to załatwić. Porozmawiam z kim trzeba - chwycił moją twarz i otarł łzy, które lały się strumieniem. Nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, więc tylko pokiwałem głową i zostałem sam.

Pokój do którego przyprowadził mnie Harry, okazał się być wielką sypialnią. Sypialnią jak z horroru. Ciemno bordowe ściany, czarne komody, fotel, gotyckie łoże z baldachimem i rzecz jasna czarna pościel. Niall byłby zachwycony, lubił takie klimaty. Pod tym względem, idealnie dobrali się z Liamem. Tylko raz wszedłem do ich sypialni i postanowiłem, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Na podłodze przed łożem, leżał ciężki włochaty dywan. Niepewny swoich nóg postanowiłem na nim usiąść. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i modliłem się, żeby Harry’emu się udało. Drgnąłem, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł mój wampir, a gdy zobaczyłem jego minę, serce podeszło mi do gardła.

\- Lou… - głos mu drżał.

\- To jakiś żart? Harry co teraz będzie? On mnie zmieni tak? Czyli co, od teraz będę  _jego_? Pierdolę taki interes, nie tak się umawialiśmy! Oszukałeś mnie! - zacząłem krzyczeć i uderzać dłońmi o dywan.

Harry brutalnie przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

\- Nigdy. Nie. Będziesz. Jego - wysyczał mi prosto w twarz, akcentując każde słowo. - Jesteś i zawsze będziesz tylko mój. Zrozumiano Louis?

Nie dane mi było odpowiedzieć, gdyż drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i stanął w nich  _on_.

Harry ścisnął mnie tak mocno, że zaskomlałem. Zaraz połamie mi ręce.

Brunet wolno szedł w naszym kierunku.

\- Harry, robisz mu krzywdę - wymruczał do mojego wampira.

Ten otworzył szeroko oczy i natychmiast mnie puścił. Wstał i usiadł na stojącym pod ścianą fotelu. Spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem. Tak po prostu, bez walki zamierza mnie oddać temu typowi? Nie byłem głupi, ten kto da ci krew podczas przemiany, będzie nosił miano twojego stwórcy. Będziecie na zawsze połączeni więzami krwi, będzie mógł cię wezwać do siebie myślami w dowolnym momencie, a co gorsza będzie mógł się wkradać do twojego umysłu.

\- Louis, spójrz na mnie - usłyszałem melodyjny głos. Głos anioła - Poddaj mi się, a obiecuję, że będziesz czerpał z tego tak samo wielką przyjemność jak ja.

Jego słowa były jak obietnica. Ponownie uderzył mnie jego zapach, był jak wiosna. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Tak, dobrze kochanie. Jesteś bardzo dzielnym chłopcem Louis - pochwalił mnie.

Złapał moją brodę i uniósł do góry tak, żebym mógł na niego patrzeć. Jego wzrok powędrował do moich ust.

\- Zayn - warknął ostrzegawczo Harry.

A więc to było imię bruneta. Uniósł swoją dłoń i dał tym Harremu znak, że ma milczeć.

Jego usta powoli zbliżały się do moich. I nagle je poczułem. Były miękkie, delikatne jak skrzydła motyla, ale to nie tych ust pragnąłem. Ostatkiem woli go odepchnąłem, a raczej spowodowałem, że poleciałem do tyłu, bo Zayn oczywiście ani drgnął. Wstrzymaliśmy z Harrym oddech, czekając na to co się stanie, czyli na nieuchronną śmierć. Ale Zayn siedział, a jego wzrok skanował teraz zarówno mnie, jak i Harry’ego. Widać było, że się nad czymś zastanawia.

\- Podejdź chłopcze - skinął głową na mojego wampira.

Harry podszedł do nas i usiadł na dywanie tuż za mną, tak, że nasze ciała się stykały. Zayn ponownie się do mnie nachylił, ale nie dotknął mnie. Zamiast tego chwycił dłonie Harrego i umieścił je na moich biodrach.

\- Pocałuj swojego wampira Lou - nakazał.

Zamrugałem niepewny, czy sobie ze mnie nie żartuje, ale kim ja jestem żeby odmówić Mistrzowi Wampirów. Przekręciłem głowę w kierunku Harrego, a ten bez słowa wpił się w moje usta. Zapach Harry’ego był inny niż Zayna, był mocny i agresywny. Był jak upalne lato, piżmo i seks. Nagle poczułem wargi Zayna na swojej szyi.

Co tu się do kurwy nędzy wyprawia!

Mój mózg myślał racjonalnie, jednak ciało odmówiło jakiejkolwiek współpracy z nim. Harry oderwał się ode mnie i skierował uwagę na bruneta. Ten piął się po mojej szyi do góry i delikatnie przygryzał skórę. Niechciany jęk wyrwał się z moich ust. Cholera byłem równie przerażony jak i podniecony do granic możliwości. Ale kto normalny byłby w stanie się temu oprzeć. Twarz Zayna ponownie znalazła się na wysokości mojej. Zerknął na Harry’ego.

\- Pozwól mi na to, a będziesz mógł przekazać mu swoją krew - powiedział nagle Mistrz, a Harry zesztywniał.

\- Złamiesz prawo?

\- Ja jestem prawem.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której wstrzymałem oddech. Gra toczyła się o moje życie. Wiedziałem, że Harry jest o mnie chorobliwie zazdrosny. Bez mrugnięcia okiem zabiłby każdego za niewłaściwe według jego standardów dotknięcie mnie. Ale teraz chodziło o coś innego. Miałem do wyboru oddanie temu mężczyźnie albo mojego ciała albo mojej duszy. Spojrzałem szybko na Harry’ego i miałem nadzieję, że wyczyta zgodę z moich oczu. Jego kły momentalnie się wysunęły, ale ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową.

\- Masz moje słowo - głos Zayna rozniósł się po całym pokoju, a moje ciało przeszył dreszcz. Zrozumiałem, że słowo Mistrza Wampirów ma moc wiążącą.

Brunet położył swoje dłonie na tych Harry’ego i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Tym razem, jego język wsunął się do moich ust i natychmiast spotkał się z moim. W podbrzuszu rozlała mi się fala ciepła. Nieświadomie wsunąłem mu ręce we włosy i pogłębiłem pocałunek. Poczułem na swoim tyłku twardość Harry’ego, ale wampir wyraźnie drżał nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Zayn wyczuł targające nim emocje.

Puścił jedną z dłoni Harry’ego i chwycił go za włosy. Odsunął się ode mnie i pochylił w stronę mojego wampira, który wyglądał jakby jakaś bestia rozszarpywała go od środka.

\- Harry musisz przestać walczyć. Zawarliśmy umowę, chyba nie chcesz jej złamać synu? - Zayn przemówił ze stoickim spokojem, ale oboje z Harrym zrozumieliśmy ostrzeżenie.

Mój wampir nadal się nie poruszył, jedynie jego oczy lekko się zaszkliły.

\- Kocham go Zayn. Jest całym moim życiem. Jest mi… ciężko - wyszeptał zrozpaczony, a ja przekląłem się w duchu za to, że kiedykolwiek namawiałem go do mojej przemiany.

\- Pomogę ci, tylko mi na to pozwól – odparł Mistrz. Głośno przełknąłem ślinę.

Harry spojrzał na mnie. Walczył o mnie, tak bardzo nie chciał tego robić.

\- Dobrze.

W chwili, gdy Harry wyraził zgodę jego ciało momentalnie się rozluźniło. Usłyszałem jak westchnął i od razu spojrzałem w jego oczy. Były szmaragdowe, jak zawsze, ale jednocześnie przysłonięte mgłą. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem i dotarło do mnie, że Zayn wkradł się do jego umysłu. Tylko Mistrz jest w stanie tego dokonać, żaden inny wampir nie ma wystarczającej mocy.

Harry zsunął ze mnie szatę, a jego usta odnalazły moją szyję. Poczułem jak przesunął swoją dłoń w dół mojego ciała. W chwili gdy dotknął mojego penisa, gwałtownie wciągnąłem powietrze. Zayn wydał z siebie niski pomruk. Jego wzrok przeszywał mnie na wylot.

\- Tęskniłeś za tym Lou prawda? - wyszeptał. - Cały miesiąc bez dotyku twojego wampira, cały miesiąc oczekiwania na tę chwilę.

\- Taak… - zajęczałem, odrzucając głowę w tył i opierając ją na ramieniu Harrego, który wysysał malinki na mojej wrażliwej skórze.

\- Zajmiemy się tobą kochanie. Jesteś tak twardy, że ledwo możesz myśleć prawda? Śliczny Lou, twój ojciec uczyni z ciebie wyjątkowego wampira – Zayn gwałtownie wpił się w moje usta.

Zamknąłem oczy, pogrążyłem się w ekstazie i nie byłem pewien czy kiedykolwiek będę jeszcze w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Wampiry zamieniły się miejscami. Zayn w dalszym ciągu badał wnętrze moich ust, a Harry zszedł z pocałunkami w dół. Zatrzymał się na moich sutkach skubiąc je lekko zębami. Jak ja to kochałem. Puścił je i zszedł jeszcze niżej. Prawie odgryzłem Zaynowi język, gdy poczułem jak usta Harry’ego owinęły się wokół mojej wrażliwej główki. Chwyciłem go za loki i natrafiłem na dłoń Zayna. Fakt, że oboje trzymaliśmy go za włosy, podczas gdy on mi obciągał spowodował, że bez żadnego ostrzeżenia doszedłem mocno w jego usta.

\- Taki dobry chłopiec, doszedł dla swojego wampira – Mistrz mruczał we wrażliwe miejsce za moim uchem.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, ten natychmiast wstał i zerwał z siebie ubranie. Był idealny, a jego blade ciało pokrywały tatuaże. Zayn zasyczał i po chwili również był nagi. Chwycił nas obu i przeniósł na łoże. Czarna pościel była tak miękka i przyjemna, że zapragnąłem się w niej zakopać już za zawsze. Nie wiem czy to za sprawą Mistrza czy orgazmu, na który czekałem cały pieprzony miesiąc, ale spłynął na mnie błogi spokój i odprężenie.

Harry przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku. Błądziłem dłońmi po jego torsie, drapiąc go paznokciami. Z naszych ust wychodziły lubieżne sapnięcia. Pragnąłem go jak nigdy wcześniej. Zayn jedną ręką złapał moje biodra, a drugą chwycił za kark i ustawił tak, że znajdowałem się nisko na kolanach. Podskoczyłem, gdy wgryzł się w mój pośladek.

\- O Boże – wysapałem z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gorący oddech bruneta owiał moją dziurkę.

Harry lustrował moją twarz, na której zaczął skraplać się pot.

\- Jesteś taki piękny Lou – wymruczał.

\- Kurwa tak! - krzyknąłem nagle.

Dokładnie w tym momencie, język Zayna dotknął mojego wrażliwego miejsca. Harry mnie puścił, a ja bezwładnie opadłem na jego nagie kolana. Zayn wślizgnął się do mojego wnętrza, poczułem jak dzwoni mi w uszach z nadmiaru przyjemności. Zacząłem bezwstydnie jęczeć, a mój wampir przeczesywał palcami moje włosy. I wiedziałem, że patrzył. Patrzył jak Zayn pieprzy mnie swoich językiem. Czuł jak moje ciało drży i jak mocno gryzłem się w język, żeby nie zacząć błagać o więcej. W pewnym momencie poczułem w ustach smak krwi. Wampiry zastygły bez ruchu.

\- Harry? - wychrypiałem mu w kolana, nie mając siły się podnieść.

Zayn puścił moje biodra i przysunął się bliżej Harry’ego. Chcąc nie chcąc, zerknąłem w górę i szczęka opadła mi na pościel. Wpatrywali się w siebie jak w hipnozie, a z ich ust wychodziło jakieś świszczenie. Chyba rozmawiali. Nagle Harry otworzył usta, a brunet wsadził mu w nie swoje palce. Nie wiedziałem gdzie podziać oczy, podniecenie rozsadzało mnie od środka. Patrzyłem zafascynowany jak Harry je liże, przesuwa językiem po całej ich długości a ślina spływa mu po brodzie. Jak nie przestaną to dojdę nietknięty od samego widoku! Jak na zawołanie Zayn zabrał dłoń i drugą mocno chwycił moją twarz.

\- A teraz będę cię pieprzył palcami i zrobię to naprawdę mocno – zadrżałem na jego słowa. – Nie zasłużyłeś na łagodne traktowanie. Marnujesz krew.

Wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce i bez słowa wepchnął we mnie palca. Krzyknąłem na ten nagły dotyk. Wzrokiem odnalazłem Harry’ego, jego oczy były czarne, Zayn całkowicie nim zawładnął. Podniósł się na kolana i skierował moją twarz w stronę swojego kutasa. Był ogromny, a ze szczeliny spływał mu peejakulat. Oblizałem wargi.

\- Dalej Lou, wiesz co masz robić – nakazał. A ja wiedziałem.

I w momencie, w którym Zayn wszedł we mnie drugim palcem moje ciało wygięło się w łuk i chwyciłem w usta całą długość Harry’ego. Główka uderzyła o tylną ściankę mojego gardła i momentalnie się zakrztusiłem. Wiedziałem, że muszę się uspokoić, ale nie było to łatwe.

\- Spokojnie Lou, dasz radę go przyjąć – Harry gładził moje plecy. - Jesteś taki kochany, taki idealny dla mnie. Wiem, że zrobisz to naprawdę dobrze…

Jego słowa sprawiły, że się rozluźniłem. Zacząłem mu obciągać, mimo iż ledwo mogłem utrzymać się na swoich dłoniach. Tak bardzo chciałem jego pochwał. Zayn dołożył trzeciego palca, a ja byłem już u kresu. Desperacko chwyciłem dłonią swojego penisa, ale brunet natychmiast ją odepchnął.

\- Dojdziesz od moich palców albo wcale – warknął i przyspieszył swoje ruchy.

Zapłakałem żałośnie, gdy w końcu trafił w moją prostatę. Kutas Harry’ego wysunął się ze mnie z głośnym mlaśnięciem, a Zayn nieprzerwanie we mnie uderzał.

\- Dojdź dla mnie Louis, tym razem tylko dla mnie – usłyszałem z tyłu i z moich ust wydostał się dziki jęk. Doszedłem na piękną czarną pościel pod sobą i padłem jak długi bez tchu.

Harry odwrócił mnie na plecy i złożył delikatny pocałunek na moim czole. Gdy Zayn już się nachylał by rozłożyć mi nogi, mój wampir wysunął kły i wysyczał: „Mój". Mistrz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale pozwolił Harry’emu zająć swoje miejsce. Miałem dość, choć doskonale wiedziałem, że jeszcze ze mną nie skończyli.

\- Harry, proszę… j-ja już nie dam rady. Zbyt wiele… - nie byłem nawet w stanie mówić. Wszechobecna moc Mistrza sprawiła, że czułem się jak w transie.

Mój wampir spojrzał na Zayna, którego kolana miałem po obu stronach mojej głowy i przytaknął. Chwileczkę, na co on się właściwie zgodził?

Mistrz unieruchomił moje ręce i bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia wgryzł się w moją szyję. Zacząłem krzyczeć, ból był nie do zniesienia. Rozsadzał mnie od środka. Harry owszem pożywiał się mną i kąsał podczas seksu, ale zawsze był bardzo delikatny i uważał żeby nie zrobić mi przy tym krzywdy. Zacząłem wierzgać nogami, ale Harry z łatwością je unieruchomił.

Boże, oni mnie zabiją!

Poczułem jak powoli tracę siły. Mój oddech stał się płytszy, a serce raptownie zwolniło. Przed oczami zamigotały mi jasne światełka, a po policzkach spłynęły łzy. Ja umierałem.

\- Louis pij! Kurwa Louis przełykaj to cholerstwo! - głos Harry’ego dobiegał jakby z innego wymiaru.

Poczułem w ustach słono-gorzki smak. Nie miałem siły na najmniejszy ruch. Ktoś gwałtownie mną potrząsał. Miałem ochotę go uderzyć. Czy człowiek nie może sobie nawet umrzeć w spokoju? Zakrztusiłem się. Wstrętna ciecz wlała mi się do gardła. Natychmiast otworzyłem oczy. Musiałem przełknąć żywy ogień, bo nagle poczułem jak całe moje ciało płonie. Chciałem krzyczeć, ale nie mogłem.

Nagle ogień został zastąpiony przez lodowate zimno. Gwałtownie usiadłem.

Moja krew zamarzała. Powoli. Proces ten rozpoczął się w stopach i przechodził w górę.

Łydki.

Uda.

Kilka metrów ode mnie stał Harry, którego Zayn trzymał w żelaznym uścisku. Wpatrywał się we mnie z przerażeniem a na jego policzkach zobaczyłem krwawe łzy. Wampiry płaczą?

Biodra.

Płacz Harry, płacz…

Brzuch.

Serce.

Upadłem z powrotem na pościel. W głowie usłyszałem ostatnie uderzenie swojego serca. Zimno kierowało się ku górze, ale dla mnie nie miało to już znaczenia. Byłem martwy.

***

Do moich nozdrzy doleciał słodki zapach. Niebo? Skoro  _ja_  wylądowałem w niebie to chyba dla każdego jest jeszcze nadzieja.

\- Lou, kochanie… - usłyszałem go.

Uchyliłem powieki… ktoś drgnął. Od razu dostrzegłem Harry’ego, który niepewnie wyciągał do mnie ręce. Zayn już go puścił i teraz sam siedział w fotelu obserwując przebieg wydarzeń.

Podszedłem do mojego wampira. Czułem się dziwnie, ale w pozytywny sposób. Harry natychmiast mnie objął, wciskając moją twarz w zagłębienie swojej szyi. Poczułem się bezpiecznie. Jego zapach był niesamowity, ale teraz poza dobrze mi znanymi mocnymi nutami było coś jeszcze. Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć co.

\- Byłeś taki dzielny skarbie. Tak bardzo się bałem, że cię stracę – gdyby nie to, że byłem wampirem pewnie nie usłyszałbym jego słów. - Kocham cię Louis.

\- Ja też cię kocham Harry – odpowiedziałem natychmiast.

Biła od niego miłość, szczera i czysta. Wiedziałem, że jest mój a ja należę do niego. Wsunąłem dłonie w jego loki i przyciągnąłem do pocałunku. Smakował znajomo a jednak znów inaczej, lepiej. Jakby nagle wszystkie moje zmysły się wyostrzyły, docierało do mnie tak wiele bodźców. Zadrżałem z rozkoszy czując jak mój stwórca złapał mnie za pośladki i przycisnął do ściany. Automatycznie na niego wskoczyłem i oplotłem nogami w pasie. Podobała mi się gracja z jaką wykonywałem każdy swój ruch, wcześniej było to nie do pomyślenia.

\- Pieprz mnie – zażądałem.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć… - zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć, mocno gryząc jego wargę.

\- Nie odmawiaj swojemu dziecku kiedy tak ładnie prosi – głos Zayna otulił nasze ciała. Teraz poczułem jak potężny był.

Harry wysunął kły i włożył między nas rękę. Nakierował swojego penisa na moją dziurkę i brutalnie we mnie wszedł. Uderzyłem głową w ścianę, ale moje ciało było teraz jak z żelaza.

\- Tego chcesz Louis? To miałeś na myśli? - sapał mi do ucha, dociskając mnie do ściany. Jeszcze chwila, a przebije mnie do pomieszczenia obok.

\- T-tak… - przygryzłem jego ucho. – Mmm dokładnie tak…

Harry wykonywał mocne, głębokie pchnięcia jednocześnie całując moje blade policzki. Kątem oka zauważyłem Zayna. Patrząc prosto w moje oczy zwilżył wargi i przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ciała aż napotkał swojego nabrzmiałego kutasa. Z moich ust dobiegł warkot, poczułem że chcę więcej, mocniej, intensywniej…

\- Harry pieprz mnie mocniej!

\- Tak kochanie, cokolwiek zechcesz… - mój wampir zwiększył tempo, jednak ja nadal potrzebowałem więcej.

Ręka Zayna przyspieszyła, odchylił głowę w tył. Wciąż na mnie patrzył. Zauważyłem jak gęste i długie były jego rzęsy. Jęknął…

\- Kurwa nie baw się ze mną! Nie jestem już delikatnym chłopcem, którego możesz połamać! – wiedziałem, że moja bezczelność doprowadzi Harry’ego do szaleństwa.

Chwycił mnie za włosy i uderzył mną o ścianę. Teraz zabolało. Jego oczy ciskały pioruny i wiedziałem, że albo to będzie mój koniec, albo najlepszy seks w moim życiu. Decyduj Hazz.

\- Taki jesteś cwany? – wysyczał wprost do moich ust. – Zniszczę cię kurwa.

Mówiąc to podniósł mnie i z całej siły rzucił na ziemię. W ułamku sekundy moje nogi znalazły się na jego ramionach, a on zaczął mnie pieprzyć z wampirzą szybkością. Gdybym był człowiekiem, z pewnością zrobiłby ze mnie miazgę.

\- Tego chciałeś? – przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, a ja ujrzałem gwiazdy. – Lou ty mała dziwko.

Zayn zaczął głośno jęczeć, w całym pokoju roznosił się odgłos skóry uderzającej o skórę. Harry złapał mnie za gardło. Wampiry nie oddychają, ale samo wrażenie ucisku spowodowało, że doszedłem z głośnym krzykiem tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu.

Harry odchylił głowę i po kilku pchnięciach również doszedł. Leżeliśmy tak przez jakiś czas objęci i poczułem jak powoli mroczna zasłona opuszcza mój umysł. Zimna dłoń dotknęła mojego czoła i spojrzałem w bok. Zayn siedział przy nas na ziemi i jedną ręką dotykał mnie, a drugą przeczesywał loki Harry’ego.

\- Nie musicie dziękować – odparł z uśmiechem na ustach.

Zamrugałem, a Harry uchylił wargi z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cóż… trochę pobudziłem wasze demony. Ale muszę przyznać, że nieźle was poniosło – uśmiechnął się do nas czule. Gdybym mógł to zaczerwieniłbym się od góry do dołu. – Zasłużyliście na odpoczynek.

Przeniósł nas na łoże i przykrył kołdrą. Chyba zbliżał się świt, bo poczułem przemożną senność. Ostatkiem sił uchyliłem powiekę. Moja głowa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Harrego, którego obejmowałem w talii. Coś ciężkiego zwaliło mi się na plecy i domyśliłem się, że to Zayn. Wychyliłem się żeby na niego spojrzeć i zauważyłem palce Harry’ego wplecione w jego czarne włosy. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i padłem jak trup.

***

\- Że coooo? Jak to mieliście trójkącik z Mistrzem?! – wrzask Nialla rozbrzmiewał w całym domu. – To takie niesprawiedliwe.

Na widok zniesmaczonej miny Liama miałem ochotę posikać się ze śmiechu. Blondwłosej księżniczce nie podobała się wizja utraty stanowiska nadwornego zbereźnika. Spojrzałem na Harry’ego, który siedział w wielkim fotelu i wciąż się szczerząc wysunąłem kły. Mój wampir zamruczał i potarł dłonią wypukłość w swoich spodniach. Nie trzeba mi było dwa razy powtarzać, chwyciłem go za rękę i z wampirzą prędkością pognaliśmy do pokoju gościnnego państwa Payne.

\- Nie ma kurwa takiej opcji! Nie będziecie się tu pieprzyć w dniu mojego emocjonalnego kryzysu! – grzmiał blondyn.

^

_\- Ooo tak Harry, tak dobrze… mocniej, mooocniej!_

_**Koniec** _


End file.
